Brick by Boring Brick
by VoldemortIsGoingDown
Summary: After the war, the Wizarding world is devastated, and everyone is suffering. Harry no longer has the threat of Voldemort hanging over his head, so will Ginny be able to get him back? And together, can they rebuild their happiness?
1. A Sense of Peace

Author's note: Hi all! Thank you for checking out my story! Any comments and critism are appreciated, as I would love to improve my writing. As you most likely know, anything you recognize belongs to the genius JK Rowling. I just borrow them Happy reading, and please review!!

The clattering of silverware against dishes and the din of voices laughing and chattering were giving me a headache. I glanced up at my family, glad that there was a sense of peace after the war. There was Dad, sitting at the head of the table, Mum and Fleur on either side of him. Fleur had announced her pregnancy the week after the Battle of Hogwarts, and was now looking quite exhausted as she rested her head on Bill's shoulder. Bill was laughing and joking with Charlie, who had taken some time off from working with the dragons, and George. I was glad to see George smiling- he had grown quite serious after Fred's death. Percy sat next to George, trying to engage in their conversation but not quite in synch with them. Hagrid was reminiscing about various monster pets to Ron and Hermione, both of whom looked exasperated and amused at the same time. Andromeda Tonks and Mum were gushing over baby Teddy's changing hair colors; Andromeda was relieved to have him off her hands for the night. Harry stood a distance away near the woods, Teddy in his arms, who cooed and laughed at whatever faces Harry made at him. Harry was surprisingly good with his godson, and I knew they would have a very special bond.

I excused myself from the table and went out to him, gazing over his shoulder at the infant Metamorphmagus. He had Remus' bright, intelligent eyes, and I felt a pang of grief at the thought of the late werewolf and his wife.

"He's adorable, isn't he?" said Harry adoringly, bouncing the baby in his arms.

"He really is," I smiled up at him. "You're really good with him."

Harry blushed. I couldn't help admiring the picture that Harry holding Teddy made. He seemed extremely comfortable with the baby, and perfectly at ease. I could tell just from the way Harry held Teddy that Harry was going to be a great father some day. The thought made me a little wistful, and I got a sudden image of a bunch of red-haired children with green eyes running around the Burrow. I quickly shook the image out of my mind. I had no idea if Harry still felt that way about me.

"I just… I want to take care of him," Harry admitted. "I owe Remus that much."

His voice was full of pain. I knew Remus' death had been hard on Harry; he was the fourth father figure of Harry's to die in the war. I put my hand over his, which was resting on Teddy's blanket.

"Remus would appreciate that," I said quietly. "He made the right choice in godfather."

Harry rewarded my efforts with a small smile and held Teddy out to me.

"Would you like to hold him?"

I removed my hand from his and nodded.

"I don't know how, though," I admitted.

Harry put Teddy in my arms, fitting him snuggly in the crook of my arm.

"You put your hand on his head, like this," he took my hand and showed me, "because his neck won't support his head yet." Harry smiled at me, his eyes betraying an emotion that I couldn't quite place. "You've got it," he said encouragingly. I grinned and bounced the baby a little.

"Who's a handsome boy? You are!" I cooed, as Teddy laughed and pulled a lock of my hair.

"Oh, no, Teddy, don't pull!" Harry cried, gently freeing my hair from his tiny fist. Harry absentmindedly wound the red lock around his finger. "Merlin, I love your hair," he said softly.

I stared at him, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. He had first told me that he liked my hair the day before Dumbledore's death, during a rare joint free period on the grounds. I hadn't heard him say it since then, as circumstances had not really allowed for such times.

"Well," I said in what I hoped was a flippant tone, "I'm rather fond of yours as well."

It was Harry's turn to blush.

"Sorry… I shouldn't have said that…"

My face fell. I hadn't expected him to maintain his feelings for me, but I had certainly hoped… nothing had changed for me while he was off fighting Voldemort. I had missed him terribly, and any boy who showed interest was promptly inflicted with a Bat-Bogey Hex. When I had received word from Neville that Harry had arrived at Hogwarts, I had stolen Auntie Muriel's Floo powder and set off for the Hog's Head without further ado. Seeing him again was like seeing the sun again after being locked in the Chamber of Secrets. It filled me with an intense happiness that not even the thought of impending doom could ruin. I had thought he felt it too, judging by the look on his face when I arrived in the Room of Requirement, but I was obviously mistaken.

I looked down at the ground so he wouldn't see the pain on my face, and turned towards the path that led into the Quidditch orchard. I began walking, planning to sit on the bench with Teddy, who was getting heavy, and collecting my thoughts.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry, as he sped up to walk beside me. I groaned inwardly and stopped.

"I'm going to the bench in the orchard," I said, and continued walking.

"Wait!" said Harry, grabbing my wrist. "It's Teddy's bed time. I have to take him inside." He reached his arms out for Teddy, and I handed the infant to him.

Harry adjusted the baby in his arms and looked at me.

"Can I come sit with you once I help Andromeda put him to bed?"

"If you want," I said indifferently, spun on my heel, and marched off to the orchard.

* * *

The wind blew my hair gently away from my face as I stared up at the stars, my arms hugging my legs to my chest and my chin resting on my knees. The air was a bit chilly, but I didn't want to go back to the house and risk seeing Harry. I wondered vaguely if my mum would let me go stay with Charlie for a while so I could try to get over him. I knew she wouldn't- not so soon after the war, and not when we had agreed to help rebuild Hogwarts for the new school year.

Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts, had made an executive decision to have the school open in the fall, despite the tragedy that had occurred there not long ago. I was excited- it was my seventh year, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry were going to do their seventh year as well. At the same time, I was dreading having to spend the whole school year with Harry- if he hadn't been going back, I could have gotten over him and dated someone else. The more realistic part of me told me that I wouldn't be able to get over him even if I never saw him again.

I jumped as a twig snapped behind me, and I spun around, whipping out my wand. I searched the dark trees behind me for a sign of life, all my senses on red-alert. The Ministry of Magic believed they had caught all the remaining Voldemort supporters, but there was no definite way to tell. The Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, warned the Wizarding community to be on high alert.

I tensed as a figure, shrouded in shadows, emerged from the trees. The figure was tall, thin, and foreboding, his cloak fanning out behind him. I raised my wand as he lifted his hand to his hood, and I braced myself to see a Death Eater's mask.

"Planning on killing me?" the stranger said, taking a step closer.

"If it proves necessary," I replied, trying to steady my shaking hands.

The stranger laughed, taking another step closer.

"Stupe-"

"Expelliarmus!"

My wand flew out of my hand into the shadow of the trees, and I stood there, defenseless, as the stranger lowered his hood.

* * *

Oooh, a cliffhanger! I'd love to hear who you think the stranger is! Any reviews are appreciated! See ya next chapter, guys! *waves*


	2. Shadows of the Apple Trees

Author's Note: Hello again! Thank you to all of you who put my story on Story Alert, and thank you to golfnjen83, who was my first reviewer for this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

_**From Chapter 1: **_

_I tensed as a figure, shrouded in shadows, emerged from the trees. The figure was tall, thin, and foreboding, his cloak fanning out behind him. I raised my wand as he lifted his hand to his hood, and I braced myself to see a Death Eater's mask._

"_Planning on killing me?" the stranger said, taking a step closer._

"_If it proves necessary," I replied, trying to steady my shaking hands._

_The stranger laughed, taking another step closer._

"_Stupe-"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_My wand flew out of my hand into the shadow of the trees, and I stood there, defenseless, as the stranger lowered his hood._

I hurried backwards as the stranger pulled his hood off and walked towards me. It wasn't until he had walked out of the shadows of the tress that I saw his identity.

"Merlin, Harry, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I cried, flouncing back onto the bench and wrapping my arms around my legs again in an effort to keep myself warm. I desperately wanted him to go away, but the creak of the bench as he sat next to me told me he was going nowhere. I shivered, both from the cold and the fact that he was sitting so close. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and quickly looked away when I saw his penetrating green eyes fixated on me.

"Ginny, where's your jacket?" he asked, concern apparent in his voice.

"In the house," I admitted.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Not really," I lied, avoiding his eyes. A wind blew through the orchard and I shivered. I heard him sigh and another creak told me he was moving. I felt him sit right next to me, so close our thighs were brushing. He wrapped his arms around me, so that his cloak covered both of us. I stiffened.

"Gin, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Harry."

He moved so that he could see my face while still keeping me wrapped in his cloak.

"Ginny, you've been acting weird ever since I-" Harry stopped, swallowed, and continued. "Ever since just before you left to sit out here. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

I looked away and took a breath. I didn't want him to know that he was what's wrong; he didn't need it on his conscience.

"I'm just… just tired," I lied again. I knew he wouldn't buy it. My voice sounded feeble even to my own ears.

"Please?" he asked quietly, tilting my chin up so I was looking at him. His eyes, bright green and clear as always, were filled with that strange emotion I had noticed earlier. I gulped.

"I- I-" I searched wildly for an excuse, but all I could think of was his green eyes, how I felt they could see into the depths of my soul, and I cracked.

"You're what's wrong, Harry!" I burst out, and he let go of me, surprised. I jumped up and walked a few paces away from him before continuing. "I never, ever expected that you would still have feelings for me after the war, Harry," I said softly. "But still, I hoped. I hope and prayed, and thought of you all the time. A little part of me believed that wherever you were, you were thinking of me too.

"When I saw you at Hogwarts that day, and saw you looking at me, I thought maybe, just maybe, you still cared about me." My voice faltered a little bit, and I turned to face him. He was watching me intently, his expression pained and still wearing that same look that I could quite place. "But then you took back what you said about my hair, and I knew I had been wrong. And it broke my heart.

"So that's why I've been acting weird. I'm sorry, Harry," I said, my voice growing stronger. "I'll be fine. I just want you to be happy." I looked at my feet, waiting for him to leave.

"Oh, Ginny."

His strangely hoarse voice made me look up. He got up and walked to me, taking my hands in his.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," he said with a lopsided, guilty smile. "I've just- well, I'm having issues adjusting to not having Voldemort hanging over my head anymore, and coming to terms with everything that happened in the war hasn't been easy. I'm not in the best emotional place right now," Harry admitted. "And to be totally honest, I thought you had lost your feelings for me."

I stared at him in surprise. I had never heard him talk about the war before; he refused to talk about it with anyone, not even Ron and Hermione. Not to mention the fact that he thought I didn't care about him anymore; that was completely ludicrous.

"How could a girl as smart, funny, kind, beautiful… as _perfect _as you wait for a guy who might never come back?" He laughed darkly. "Especially when that guy was me."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off.

"I never stopped thinking about you. When all I wanted to do was give up, you were the one who kept me going. I kept fighting because I knew that there was a chance, however small, that we would win and I could be with you."

Harry smiled at me, and I leaned into him, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. I sighed happily, breathing in his scent- broomsticks and grass and soap.

"I've missed this," Harry admitted quietly. I leaned back so I could see his face. He was smiling contentedly, a look of pure happiness on his face, one I hadn't seen in a long time. It amazed me to realize that I was the cause of it.

"I've missed this too," I told him. He regarded me seriously for a moment, and pulled me closer.

He kissed me.

I gasped in surprise as he pulled away, eyes twinkling.

"I missed you," he said, and kissed me again. I kissed him back this time, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him close. His hand entwined itself in my hair, the other moving to the small of my back. The kiss was soft and sweet, as though we had all the time in the world; which, I realized happily, we did.

Harry pulled away, and I smiled happily, breathing deeply. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead before wrapping me in his arms once again. I hugged him tightly, reveling in the fact that he was really here, alive with me, holding me. After all we'd been through, especially what he'd been through, it felt perfect.

_Together,_ I thought, _we might be okay after all of this._

"Come on, Gin," Harry said softly. "We should get some sleep."

I groaned and hugged him tighter.

"I don't want to go."

"Neither do I," Harry whispered.

We stood there for a few moments in silence. The half moon overhead glowed brightly, but I knew the sun would be rising soon. I sighed.

"We really should go inside," I said regretfully. Harry nodded and let go of me slowly.

Under the shadows of the apple trees, we walked back towards the Burrow, hand in hand.

* * *

Author's note: Yay! Harry and Ginny are back together! Well, unofficially. This chapter was originally part of Chapter 1, but I decided that both of them together were too long. I hoped you all liked this chapter! Any comments or questions are welcome. See you next chapter everyone!


	3. Bury the Castle

Author's Note: Hello there! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to all of added me to your Favorite Author/ Favorite Story! You all really made my day. For all of you who were possibly disappointed that there was no Death Eater, sorry. There will be some action later on, though I won't tell when or with whom! Anyways, I love getting feedback from you guys, and if you're really good, I might give you a hint of what's to come! Enjoy!

* * *

A bright light filled my eyelids as someone pulled the curtains of my window back. I groaned and pulled a pillow on top of my face, which the intruder promptly yanked away. I heard the clatter of a tray being set down on my dresser, and the sudden slope in my bed told me someone had sat down on it. I felt a hand on my hair and my eyes flew open.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Harry grinned at me.

"Harry!" I sat up quickly and smiled at him. I wasn't quite sure how to act around him after the events of last night. We had never officially gotten back together, and I didn't know if he was ready for an official relationship or not.

He kissed my forehead and grabbed a tray off my dresser.

"I brought you breakfast," Harry announced proudly, setting it on my lap.

"Harry, that's so sweet," I exclaimed, and bent towards him for a kiss. He blushed.

"I wanted to do something nice for you. Besides, Ron and George weren't leaving you any food."

I laughed. It certainly sounded like my brothers. Harry had brought me eggs, toast, and some bacon. The bacon was arranged in a heart; _Harry is certainly adorable, _I thought to myself.

"Wow, Harry, this smells really good. Thanks!"

He smiled and ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up even more.

"I figured that after we stayed out so late last night that you could use some breakfast in bed," he teased, and got up. "I'll see you later," he informed me, kissing my cheek. "McGonagall wants as much help as she can get with rebuilding, so Ron and I are going to go help her with the plans."

He passed Hermione on his way out, waving to her cheerfully as she took his place on my bed.

"Wow, I feel like a celebrity!" I joked, making Hermione laugh.

"I bet, especially after all the effort Harry put into your breakfast." When I just looked confused, she continued, "He was awake before everyone, cooking," she explained. "Didn't he tell you that?"

"No!" I was shocked and pleased that he would go to so much trouble. "He just told me that Ron and George were eating everything."

Hermione frowned.

"He wouldn't let anyone touch anything until he had a tray arranged for you. Your mum was pleased that she didn't have to cook for once."

"I'm sure," I laughed, remembering all the times she had jokingly complained about cooking for so many of us.

Hermione turned to face me full on as I ate my eggs.

"What happened with you two, anyway?" she asked curiously. "You disappeared last night, and then he followed, and you were still gone when we all went to bed, and today he's smiling for the first time in months and _cooking_. I didn't even know he could cook!"

I could tell she felt put out that she hadn't known such a thing about her best friend. Harry had confided to me once when I found him downstairs making himself a midnight snack that he had been cooking for the Dursleys since he was quite young, but I hadn't known that he was good at it.

"Nothing really happened, Hermione," I lied.

She looked at me skeptically.

"Alright, fine, we talked a bit, but I think I need to talk to Harry first before I can tell you what we talked about. I'm sorry," I said, as her face fell a little, "We just need to work some things out first."

She sighed.

"That's alright, Ginny," she smiled. "I understand." She stood up and walked to the door. "Oh, and hurry up and get dressed if you can," she added. "We're to go over and help McGonagall and the boys as soon as you're ready."

I nodded and ate the last of my toast as she left the room.

* * *

Hermione and I Flooed to the Hog's Head, which is where we were meeting McGonagall and the others. The 3 Broomsticks had been trashed during the Battle, so Rosmerta was now working side by side with Aberforth. The result of this was a much cleaner bar and a friendlier atmosphere.

A few tables had been put together to make one long table; most of the group had already arrived. McGonagall sat at the head of the table, looked harried and stressed; Flitwick sat to her left, with Slughorn on his other side; Sprout sat to her left, her usual patched hat upon her fly-away hair; Neville sat between her and Luna, who was engaged with in conversation with a boy I recognized from some of my classes. Rolf Scamander was a Slytherin, but had never had any friends in his House; he was far too nice to Muggle-borns and blood traitors to be accepted. He was the one Slytherin who had fought on our side during the Battle of Hogwarts, and he and Luna seemed to have hit it off quite nicely. I took the empty seat between Rolf and Harry, leaving Hermione to take the seat at the foot of the table. Ron sat next to Kingsley, who had brought his new Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Percy. Percy was helping the young woman next to him spread out blue prints. Her long hair hung to her waist, so black it looked almost blue. She had a kind, cheerful face and startling purple eyes. Harry smiled at me in greeting and put his hand in mine underneath the table.

"Alright, alright," McGonagall called, "Now that everyone is here we can get started. This is Audrey Puckle," she said, gesturing to the young woman next to Percy, who grinned and waved. "She has kindly agreed to help with the designing of the new castle."

Percy beamed at her, and I couldn't help but giggle to myself. It looked like Percy had a crush.

"Hello, everyone," Audrey said in her musical voice. "I want to keep the castle as close to its original design as possible, as a tribute to the founders and what they created. I also think that, in light of recent events, it wouldn't do to change it. We don't need to bury the castle," she explained. "So many changes are occurring in the Wizarding world; we don't need this to be another one."

There were murmurs of agreement around the table.

"I was thinking, though," Audrey continued, consulting her blueprints, "That we should put in some sort of memorial near Dumbledore's tomb. In memory of the battle and everyone who gave their lives."

Everyone nodded; Percy cried "Hear hear!" so enthusiastically that Kingsley shushed him.

"I had some ideas, but any suggestions are welcome, too," Audrey assured us. "After all, I wasn't here for the battle."

Everyone thought for a moment in silence. I tried to think of something that would demonstrate the lasting effect the loss of those who died had had on the survivors.

"A thestral," I said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at me. "You can only see thestrals if you've seen death, right? So," I explained, "A thestral would symbolize how the deaths will have a lasting effect on all of us. Plus, thestrals are thought to be unlucky, though that's not the case. Death is thought to be a bad thing, a painful memory; those people gave their lives for the freedom of the Wizarding world, so while we'll miss them dearly, we should look to their bravery for an example rather than something we lost."

The rest of the group stared at me in amazement. Audrey looked thoughtful.

"What would we make it out of?"

"Wood," Rolf piped up.

"We could choose the wood based on what it symbolizes," Luna suggested.

"Ash," Hermione said, "Stands for sacrifice, sensitivity, and higher awareness. The sacrifice of those who gave their lives, sensitivity to the issue of oppression and higher awareness of what greed and power does to people."

"Cedar," Flitwick called out in his squeaky voice, "Healing and protection. Healing our souls from the damages of the war, and the protection we have gained from their love and sacrifice."

"And oak for the strength and courage of those who died and fought," Sprout said firmly.

Audrey jotted down a few notes and nodded her head.

"That's a lovely idea," McGonagall said, looking round at the rest of us. "What do you all think?"

"It's perfect," Harry said, and the rest of us agreed.

* * *

That evening I returned to the apple orchard to retrieve my wand, which I had left there after Harry Disarmed me. Harry had opted to come with me, and we decided to lie together in the field, watching the sunset.

It was extremely peaceful, lying there hand in hand with Harry. The day had been hard on all of us; we had assessed the damage of the castle and grounds, and seeing the destruction and blood stains had strained everyone's emotions. Relaxing and feeling Harry's warm hand in mine was exactly what I needed to feel better.

"Hey, Harry?" I asked softly, marveling at the pink and orange hues in the sky.

"Yeah, Gin?"

"Are we together?"

"I would like to be," he said.

"Okay," I agreed happily.

"But Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not tell anyone just yet?"

I frowned.

"Why not?"

"I just… I don't want to be under the scrutiny of anyone right now. I want to enjoy this without the drama of your parents supervising us all the time, or your brothers lecturing me every time I kiss you, or reporters following us around." He sighed. "I can't handle any of that yet."

I sighed inwardly. I wanted the world to know how much Harry and I cared for each other, and he wanted to keep it a secret. Not that I blamed him; he had dealt with more than any of us during the war, and I knew he stilled had nightmares. I didn't want to cause him anymore stress.

"Sure, Harry. We don't have to tell anyone."

"Thank you, Gin." He pulled me closer to him and I rested my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head gently.

For the first time in a long while, we both felt at peace, happy.

* * *

Author's note: Whew, that was a long chapter! A few notes- I made Rolf a Slytherin because one thing JKR has said she would change in her books if she could was make a likable Slytherin. I got all the wood symbolism from . One more wood I would like to point out- apple trees symbolize magic, youth, beauty, and happiness. I thought this was very fitting for Ginny and Harry. Anyways, I hope you all liked it, and as always, reviews are appreciated! Toodles!


	4. We'll Sing Hallelujah

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Thank you to all who reviewed. A special thank you to dancergirl7, golfenjen83, and Katie Travanion. Another thank you to my friend, who for this purpose we will call Hannah Abbott, who gave me the idea for this chapter; and to my friend Oliver Wood, who has been very encouraging throughout this process. And finally, a disclaimer, as I haven't remembered to do one in a while: Everything you recognize belongs to the brilliant author, JK Rowling. I just fool around with what she created :)

* * *

The next morning, the Burrow was filled with activity. My mum had decided that we should have one funeral for Tonks, Remus, and Fred, and planning was in full swing. The tiny kitchen was so full of people that I barely had enough room to sneak through and grab a muffin before escaping out to the orchard with Harry.

As I walked down the well-worn path to the little grove of trees I basked in summer's weather. The sky was a perfect shade of periwinkle blue, sunny and cloudless, with just enough of a breeze to keep me cool. The beautiful day mirrored my good mood, and I sped up as I caught sight of Harry through the trees.

He looked around at the sound of my approach and grinned, moving over on the bench to make room for me. His hair was as messy as ever and his round glasses were a little lopsided on his nose. I smiled at how young and carefree he looked; for Harry, this was a new development.

"Hey, Gin," Harry greeted me with a quick peck on my cheek.

"Hi Harry. Managed to give my overprotective brother the slip, did you?"

Harry laughed.

"No, actually, he and Hermione went off into Muggle London for the day. First real date they've been on, you know, very exciting."

"Oh, yes," I agreed, "I'm surprised that she convinced him to go to Muggle London. You know Ron and Muggle things. He doesn't understand it."

Hermione and Ron had officially been dating since the end of the war, but with everything that has been going on since then they hadn't really had a chance to act like a normal couple. It was nice to hear that Ron had finally gotten his act together and was taking my best friend out on a real date, rather than snogging her all the time.

Harry and I spent a nice morning together in the orchard, just enjoying each other's company. I lay down on the bench with my head on his chest and his arms around my waist. It was extremely comfortable. It wasn't until around noon time, when I found myself getting hungry, that Harry changed to a more serious topic.

"I have to go to get the rest of my things from my aunt and uncle's today," Harry sighed into my hair.

"Do you really?" I asked sadly. I didn't want to get up.

"I do," he admitted.

I groaned and slowly sat up, smoothing down my hair. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"Would you- would you come with me?"

His bright green eyes were earnest and a little frantic as they searched my face. He looked rather distressed. I didn't know much about the Dursleys, though I did know that Harry had cooked for them and put bars on his window once. Something about the look on Harry's face as he spoke of them set me on edge.

"Do you want me to?"

He nodded fervently.

"Please?"

I stared at his face for another moment before nodding.

"Alright, Harry. Lead the way."

* * *

We Apparated into the bushes at the end of Privet Drive; I clutched so tightly to Harry's arm that I left marks on his skin.

"Sorry," I cried, horrified.

Harry smiled at me.

"It's alright. Come on," he said, taking my hand and leading me out of the bushes and down the street.

Each house on the street was nearly identical, with neatly kept lawns and expensive looking cars in the driveways. It was a relatively silent street, with no kids playing in the yards; only the faint sounds of a wireless or what seemed to be a big, boxy wireless with moving pictures. Harry led me by the hand up the walkway of number 4, and he clenched my hand tightly as he knocked on the door.

We waited in silence for the door to open, Harry's grip on my hand getting more and more painful as we waited. Suddenly, the door swung open, and I heard Harry breathe a sigh of relief.

A large youth stood in the doorway; tall, blonde, and muscular, he stared down at us in surprise. He had a rather pink face and small, deep-set eyes above his rather large nose.

"Harry!" the boy said, a small smile creeping onto his face. "Alright?"

"I'm alright, Big D," Harry allowed, shaking the boy's hand. "This is my-" he looked down at me for a second before continuing, "-girlfriend, Ginny. Ginny, this is my cousin, Dudley."

Dudley smiled at me and stuck out his large hand. I took and gave it a firm shake, marveling at how much larger his hand was than mine.

"It's nice to meet you," I told him politely, as he released my hand and turned back to Harry.

"What brings you here?" Dudley inquired as he ushered us into the house and led us into the kitchen.

"I left some stuff here last summer and I was hoping to pick it up," Harry explained, offering me a seat at the kitchen table.

Dudley took two glasses out of the cabinet, filled them with orange juice, and set them in front of Harry and me.

"Of course, Harry," Dudley said good-naturedly. "Let me just go get Mum." He left the kitchen, leaving Harry and I alone.

I looked around the spotless kitchen, admiring the neat and spacious set up and the strange appliances.

"Nice place," I told Harry, taking a sip of my juice. "Your cousin seems nice, too."

Harry laughed a little bitterly.

"Wasn't always," Harry muttered, draining his glass. "He beat me up more times than I can count. I saved him from the dementors three years ago, though, and he decided he likes having me around."

I stared at him, horrified.

"He did WHAT?"

Harry could not answer me, for at that moment, Dudley returned with a tall, blonde woman with a long neck and rather thin structure. Her cheek bones stuck out in her face above somewhat horsey teeth.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry greeted her.

She nodded once at him and turned to me.

"You are-?"

"Ginny Weasley," I introduced myself, before Harry could say anything. I stood up and shook her hand. "Harry's girlfriend."

Petunia started a little bit at my words, looking from Harry to me. Finally, she turned to her son.

"Dudley, why don't you go upstairs and help Harry gather his thing?"

Dudley nodded, and together he and Harry left the room. Petunia sat down in the seat across from me, drumming her fingers on the table. She continued to stare at me; I felt awkward and uncomfortable, not sure if I should say anything.

"You look very like someone I once knew," Petunia burst out suddenly.

"Who?" I asked, taken aback.

Petunia regarded me seriously for a moment.

"Lily Potter, née Evans." There was a longing, wistful look in her eyes as she said the name.

"You mean- Harry's mother?"

She nodded.

"My sister. You look very like her. Got the same attitude, too- I can tell just by the way you speak." Petunia smiled a little sadly. "Feisty. I guess Potter men have a thing for red-heads."

I laughed, and Petunia smiled a little more warmly.

"I- I'm not proud of the way I treated Harry," she admitted. I was surprised; I hadn't expected her to talk to me at all, let alone open up to me about her sister and Harry. I listened intently as she went on. "I resented taking him in because he represented all Lily had that I didn't- brains, beauty, courage, a man who truly loved and cared for her. And it reminded me that I was the one who ruined my relationship with my sister, because I was insanely jealous."

I was startled to see Petunia's eyes brimming with tears.

"Sorry," she gulped, dabbing at her eyes with a napkin. "You just remind me so much of her, it was almost like getting to see her again… being able to apologize."

Although I knew she had treated Harry extremely poorly during his childhood, I couldn't help feeling a little sorry for the woman sitting before me. She had been jealous of the sister who out shadowed her in nearly everything; so jealous that she had let it get between them. I, with my six older brothers, certainly knew what it felt like to be out shined; I was glad that I had never let it ruin my relationship with anything of them, especially Fred, now that he was gone.

We both jumped a little as we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Petunia put her hand over mine on the table.

"Ginny- take care of Harry. Make him happy; God knows he deserves it. And- if you get the chance…" she paused and glanced at the door, "Tell him I love him."

I agreed as the door opened, and Petunia yanked her hand back and stood up. Harry carried a small box of books and other items under one arm. Dudley followed him.

"Ready, Gin?" Harry asked, holding his hand out to me. I nodded and smiled swiftly at Petunia and Dudley before following Harry to the door. "Thanks for everything, Dud," Harry shook hands with his cousin again. "Take care."

"Same to you, Harry," Dudley called as we went up the walk. "And you, Ginny."

I didn't notice Petunia had come to the door until we were halfway up the street.

"Don't lose her, Harry," she shouted after us. "You have one special girl there."

I blushed and avoided Harry's confused gaze as I gripped his arm again, and together we turned on the spot and vanished.

* * *

**Author's Note**: What did you all think? I know Petunia does a rather abrupt change in character but I hope you all understand why. If you don't feel free to ask! As for the title- I chose it because Hallelujah means "praise", and that is certainly what Ginny gets from Petunia. Also, Hallelujah is often sung at Christian funerals and I thought it was fitting since the funeral is being planned back at the Burrow during this chapter. The last reason is because "Hallelujah" is a song by Paramore about falling in love, and since we find out that Hermione and Ron is finally together in this chapter, it seemed fitting. Reviews are greatly appreciated! See you all soon.


	5. Mourning and Australia

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! It's been much longer than I wanted it to be, but I've been really busy. Thank to all my wonderful reviewers, especially dancergirl7, golfenjen83, Lina Cross, and Katie Travanion. I really appreciate the lovely comments from you all- you make my day!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the mastermind that is JKR. I just fool around with her creations.

* * *

The day of the funeral dawned bright and clear. The sky had just a few white, fluffy clouds and the sun burned a dazzling golden color. Butterflies flew lazily around the Flutterby bushes on either side of the back door, and a number of gnomes dug in the grass for worms.

Sighing, I turned away from my window and dragged myself over to my closet. I searched through it, discarding dress after dress until I pulled out a suitable. It was a pale grey with a layer of sheer lavender lace over it. I pulled it over my head, adjusting the hem so it fell gracefully to my knees and the thin straps so they no longer twisted. I slipped on a pair of grey heels and ran a brush through my long, red hair before making my way downstairs.

Hermione and Ron sat at the kitchen table, Hermione in a simple black dress, and Ron wearing black dress robes. My mum stood at the sink, her eyes already blotchy and swollen. I could see George in the sitting room, his face buried in his hands. Percy and Charlie sat on either side of him, looking solemn as they exchanged worried glances. Bill held Fleur in a corner, her navy dress's empire waist making her slight baby bump less noticeable. My dad and Harry had gone to meet Andromeda and Teddy; Andromeda and Dad were heading over to the burial spot early to make sure everything were in order, and Harry was bringing his godson back to the Burrow.

I sat down at the table across from Hermione and accepted a mug of tea from my mother. I took a small sip, trying to find any distraction from my painful thoughts of my brother, Remus, and Tonks. The distraction I needed arrived in the form of a little baby boy with black hair and a certain hero of the Wizarding world. Teddy mimicked Harry's hair perfectly, from the color to the unruliness.

"Hi, Teddy!" I cooed, wiggling a finger in front of his face. He grabbed my finger and screwed up his tiny features in concentration. Moments later his fluffy hair was the exact same shade as mine. I laughed and smiled up at Harry, trying to convey through my eyes that I wished I could kiss him in greeting. He seemed to understand as he bent down, and shielding his face with my hair, kissed my cheek gently.

"Hi," he breathed in my ear. I beamed at him.

"Hi," I whispered back.

We stood playing with Teddy for a few minutes before my mum rounded everyone up.

"Come on, everyone," she said, her voice thick. "It's time to go." Hermione grabbed my hand and she Disapparated with a crack. It was an extremely unpleasant sensation, rather like being forced down a thin tube.

I was finally able to breathe when we arrived on High Street in Hogsmeade, my family appearing beside us as they too Apparated into view. Once Harry had arrived with Teddy in his arms we made our way down the street to wear the service was being held. At the base of the hill a number of chairs had been set up. Many of them were already filled by Order members, Hagrid, and some of Fred's friends from school, but the front seats had been left empty. My father and Andromeda were already seated, but the older witch hurried to take Teddy from Harry. We slowly filed into our seats, and the little tufty- haired wizard who had presided over Dumbledore's funeral and Bill and Fleur's wedding stepped onto the hill in front of us.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of three brave individuals, who gave their lives-"

Tears were already beginning to fill my eyes, and I shut them tightly, trying to regain my composure. It had never fully hit me until now.

Fred was gone, gone forever. The other half of George, the more talkative of the duo, would never joke again. For so long my family had dodged the inevitable grief that seemed to plague almost every family but ours; no matter how many injuries or life-threatening situations we found ourselves in, we managed to pull through. But now, we had lost Fred, and I knew our lives would never be the same. Especially George… I could not even fathom what it would be like to lose your twin, your best friend, the person who knew you better than you even knew yourself. And Remus and Tonks too- so soon after they had been on their way to happiness, to moving on to the next stage of their lives together. Teddy would grow up without knowing them, and how great they were.

A tear escaped and slid down my face, falling onto my lap. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and a gently, steady pressure on my hand. Harry drew me closer, and I drew strength from him, from all he had been through, from knowing he of all people could understand grief.

I let my tears flow freely as I slowly opened my eyes and tried to tune into what the little wizard was saying.

"- but they shall not be forgotten, because they live on in your hearts." He paused, and Lee Jordan, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Hestia Jones slowly made their way onto the hill, each levitating a casket in front of them. "Now, if you will please stand up, we shall proceed to the burial site."

All of the mourners stood up, and we followed the wizard and the three caskets up the hill to wear a graveyard had been installed. It was for all of those who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts. I gripped Harry's hand tightly as we gathered around three deep holes in the ground. Each casket was lowered into them, and with a wave of his wand, the little wizard lifted three piles of earth into the air and lowered them so that they created smooth mounds. I heard my mum crying softly into my dad's shoulder, and Hagrid blew his nose with a loud trumpeting sound on his handkerchief.

The little wizard was speaking again, but I could not concentrate on what he was saying. I was too busy staring at the mound of dirt that now covered my brother's body. At the head of each grave was a sword that was inscribed with the name of the deceased.

I became suddenly aware that people were leaving flowers on the graves, and I quickly conjured a bouquet of green carnations and left them on my brother's grave. People were leaving now, murmuring to each other in subdued voices and crying quietly. I shook myself out of my daze. I would be no comfort to my family if I was lost in my own thoughts.

Harry's eyes looked red as he gently rubbed my back, and Andromeda knelt at the foot of Tonks' grave with Teddy in her lap. My mum was being supported by my father, who looked pale as he tried to soothe her. Charlie, Percy, and Fleur clustered near Fred's grave, watching with concern as George collapsed next to the mound of dirt. Bill laid flowers on Remus' grave. I swiveled my head, searching for Ron and Hermione.

"Where are they?" I asked Harry anxiously. He gestured to two figures that stood about a hundred meters away on the hill. They seemed to be arguing.

The taller of the two avoided the girl's gaze as she pleaded with him, tugging on his sleeve. He just shook his head and backed up a step, but she followed, placing a hand on his arm

"What-?" I began.

Ron wrenched his arm out of Hermione's grip and strode away. She stood there for a moment, frozen in place, before hurrying back towards High Street.

"Hermione-?" I called, going to her side. Her face was streaked with tears.

"I- I- I think it's time to go get my parents in Australia," she muttered, keeping her eyes averted from my face. "I'll be back soon. Tell your parents." She rushed away, and as soon as she made it the base of the hill she Disapparated.

I turned to Harry, my heart constricting in my chest.

"What did he say to her?" I cried angrily.

He glanced towards Ron, his face stricken.

"I don't know," Harry replied anxiously. "Knowing Ron, he probably was sulking and refused to open up to her, and pushed her away in the process."

I sighed and leaned my forehead against Harry's shoulder. It was time to have a little talk with my brother about Hermione.

* * *

Author's Note: Reviews please! I'll give you a cookie :)


	6. Noble Prat

Author's Note: Another Chapter! It's been far longer than I wanted, but time's been getting away from me. This is the first chapter where you will see Harry's POV, so I'm eager to see what you think of it, and whether you think I should bring his POV back in future chapters. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. Getting your input is the icing on the cake, and I'm so grateful to all of you who have taken the time to share your thoughts. Thank you especially to those reviewers who review each and every chapter!

* * *

_**HARRY'S POV**_

As soon as I helped Ginny Apparate back to the Burrow, I released her hand and strode quickly across the lawn towards the house. I ignored her confused queries as to where I was going, hurrying through the door and up the stairs. I sprinted up them, finally reaching the landing outside Ron's room, and released the ladder that led to the attic.

The sole window flooded the room with a ghostly light, creating an eerie atmosphere. The ghoul was sleeping soundly in a corner as I trod gently across the old wooden boards. I crept past so as not to wake him up, and sank down onto a wooden trunk in the corner.

It was all my fault. Fred, Remus, Tonks… they were just a few of the deaths that I had caused by not going to Voldemort sooner. It was my fault. Teddy has no parents because of me. George had lost his twin because of me. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had lost a son because of me. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny had lost a brother because of me.

How I missed all three of them. They had been amazing people, some of the kindest, bravest people I had ever known. I did not want to face that I would never see them again.

I started reliving memories in my head-

_Fred and George asking if me if I was Harry Potter…_

_Fred playing Quidditch… _

_Remus on the Hogwarts Express… _

_Remus teaching me how to defend myself against dementors… _

_Remus and Sirius in the Shrieking Shack… _

_Remus giving me the Marauder's Map…_

_Fred asking Angelina to the ball…._

_Tonks tripping over the umbrella stand at Grimmauld Place…_

_Tonks changing her appearance at the dinner table… _

_Fred harassing Umbridge… _

_Lupin, Tonks, and Sirius arriving to help us at the Ministry…_

_Lupin asking to come on the journey for the Horcruxes…_

_Lupin asking me to be godfather…_

_Tonks and Ginny together at Hogwarts, fighting off Death Eaters…_

_Ginny…_

Ginny. How could she want to be with me when I was the reason behind her brother's death? I am a monster. A miserable, selfish, terrible monster. She deserves someone better. Someone who hadn't been the reason for the death of far too many innocent people. Someone who wasn't me.

I knew she wouldn't willingly leave me, and Merlin knows I didn't want to ever lose her, but I'm no good for her. I have to sacrifice our relationship for her happiness.

I placed my head in my hands and fought back my doubts and reluctance.

I was going to have to push her away.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I hate funerals. Did I mention that? Funerals are the worst things ever invented. All they do is make people ten times more irritable and unhappy. I thought Dumbledore's funeral was bad, but this… this goes way beyond. I can't even think straight. _

_Ron was a total arse to Hermione today. I have no idea what he said to her, but she went running off to Australia. Seriously, what kind of guy is so mean to the girl he loves that she goes halfway across the world ALONE? Honestly._

_And then there's Harry. As soon as we got home from the funeral he went and holed himself up in the attic with the ghoul. No one can get him out. He's been up there for five hours. Five hours! He won't tell me what's wrong. Hell, he completely ignored me when I called after him._

_He should be able to tell me anything. I don't understand why he won't. I know there are some things he can't or won't talk about, but that doesn't mean that I don't deserve to know why he's isolated himself for FIVE. BLOODY. HOURS._

_I really need to calm down. It's not going to do me any good if I'm fuming when I try to talk to him again. I recognize that he needs his space. But he does not need five hours of it. Ugh. I suppose I'll go up there again. He's got to realize that he can trust me… Right?_

_~Ginny_

* * *

_**GINNY'S POV**_

I flew up the stairs, taking them two at a time, nearly knocking Ron over as he wandered up to his room. I ignored his indignant yells as I scrambled up the ladder to the attic, not taking the time to catch my breath. I slowed as my head peeked over the top of the ladder into the attic. Sunlight streamed in from the lone window near the peak of the roof, illuminating dust particles as they danced through the air. Harry was perched on an old wooden chest in the back corner of the attic, his face in his hands. I eased myself over the ladder and padded softly across the wooden floor. I stopped when I got nearer to him, reaching my hand out to touch his shoulder.

"Harry?" I said gently, trying not to startle him. He looked up, his surprised expression slowly turning to one of annoyance.

"I told you I didn't want to talk to anyone, Ginny," he snapped. He shrugged out from under my hand and folded his arms.

"Harry, you've been up here for five hours," I informed him, "Everyone's really worried."

He snorted.

"Go back downstairs and tell them I'm _fine_."

"No! Because you, Harry Potter, are _not_ fine. If you were, you would be downstairs with everyone else."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do! I know you, Harry. Something's wrong."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do."

I flinched as though he had slapped me.

"Excuse me?" How could he think that I don't know him well? After all that we'd been through together?

He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Ginny, you have to accept that there may be some things that I have to deal with without you."

"I do get that, but you should at least be able to tell me what's bothering you," I argued.

"No, no I shouldn't," Harry hissed at me, standing up and striding away. "Don't you get it? _You. Were. Not. There._ You weren't a part of that phase of my life and that is not something you will be able to understand. I will not talk about it. So get that into your head and accept it."

"Harry-"

"NO! Stop. I'm done, Ginny. I am not going to talk about this with you." His green eyes were cold as he regarded me.

I couldn't understand why he was so angry. Was it truly so bad to care about him? He was breaking my heart, but my combative side was showing itself. I wasn't going to let him the last word.

I stepped closer to him and jabbed him in the chest.

"I'm sorry that I care about you," I glared up at him, my face inches from his. "I should have realized that _The Boy Who Saved Us_ doesn't need the likes of poor, stupid little Ginny Weasley to concern herself with him." I laughed bitterly.

"You're right about that," Harry said matter-of-factly. "I don't need you."

My heart clenched in my chest. I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes, but I blinked them back as I backed up a few paces.

"Fine." My voice was low and bland. "Goodbye then."

I spun and my heel and walked erectly to the ladder, and as I descended, a single tear escaped.

* * *

_**HARRY'S POV**_

I watched Ginny walk away from me, her long red hair swinging behind her. My heart felt heavy as I kept the aloof, cold expression on my face until she was out of sight. Slowly, I sank back down onto the trunk and wrapped my arms around my knees.

_I'm doing the right thing, _I told myself firmly_. She deserves better. She'll realize that soon. I'm not good enough for her._

I repeated this mantra over and over to myself, but as her hurt and angry expression burned itself into the front of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder if I had made a mistake.

* * *

Author's Note: So, what did you think? Harry's a bit of a noble prat, isn't he? Review, please! I'll give you a brownie! :)


	7. Charlie's Advice

Author's Note: So, it's been far too long since I've updated. But with one thing or another I just haven't got around to it. I hope you don't hate me too much. Once again, thank you to all who reviewed! You all are fantastic. I hope you enjoy the chapter! (Wow, my A/Ns are getting shorter and shorter.)

I spent the next few days holed up in my room, refusing to speak to anyone. All of my family, including Fleur, attempted to get me to at least come out and eat, but after growing tired of the refusals my mum just began leaving a plate in front of my door at each meal. I left each one outside my room untouched.

It was Friday morning when I finally got tired of my room and ventured downstairs, clad in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. I hunted around the kitchen, which was mercifully empty, and selected a handful of crackers to bring with me to the orchard. As the sound of Bill and Fleur Apparating into the front yard reached my ears, I slipped out the back door and beat my way down the familiar path that led to my favorite spot.

The day was hot and humid, the sun beating down against my neck uncomfortably. The air was still and I could see the haze of heat against the grass. I watched my feet as I walked, ignoring the signs of life around me as my thoughts consumed me, so absorbed that I did not notice the two figures sitting on the bench.

"Ginny?" Ron asked, turning around so fast I was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

I froze, a cracker halfway to my mouth. Ron sat with Harry, who was staring pointedly at the sky and completely ignoring me.

"Finally decided to come out, Ginny?" Ron said in surprise, still keeping his eyes on me. I glared at him and spun on my heel, storming back to the house. I had gotten about halfway there when I realized that I did not want to go back to the house and face my family. I changed directions again and made my way through the woods to a little brook that ran through. It bubbled cheerfully along its bed as I sat down on a log on the bank.

I buried my face in my hands and sighed. I was an outsider in my own home because of the stupid prat who was staying with us. Well, that wasn't completely true. I would isolate myself from my family even if he wasn't staying with us and he had said what he did. The thing is, I have absolutely no idea where that came from. One minute he was comforting me at the funeral and being his usual sweet self, and the next he was avoiding me and yelling and basically breaking up with me. Again.

I gripped my hair and screwed up my eyes against the waterfall of tears that threatened to spill from my eyes at any moment. I couldn't think about it anymore. When Harry had first broken up with me, I was heartbroken. However, I knew his reasoning behind it, and though I did not agree with his decision I respected it. This time, I had no idea what happened.

"_You're right about that. I don't need you." _

I could see Harry's angry face clearly in my mind's eye, and I choked back a sob.

_Stop it, Ginny. Stop thinking about it._

I gasped for air like a fish out of water, trying to soften the pain in my chest from reliving the scene in the attic. I took deep, calming breaths, adjusting my breathing to the rhythm of the chirps of a swallow that sat in a bush before me.

As I felt my chest slow its heaving, I heard heavy footsteps on the ground behind me. I wiped away the stray tears that had leaked against my will and took one last, deep breath.

"Go away, Ron. I am _not_ in the mood to talk to you."

The footsteps grew nearer and I felt him tousle my hair affectionately. I turned towards him slowly, shooting daggers at him with my eyes.

"Hey, Firecracker," Charlie said, slinging an arm over my shoulder.

"Hey, Charlie," I said softly, smiling slightly at the use of my old nickname.

He took a seat on the log next to me and we spent a few minutes in silence, looking off at the brook bubbling through the trees.

"What's wrong, Ginny?"

I looked away and did not answer. I felt Charlie adjust his arm around me as he moved to get a better look at my face.

"It's Harry, isn't it." It was a statement, not a question. I still said nothing; I felt the tears I had kept at bay so far trying to escape. I could hear the worry and concern in Charlie's voice, but I couldn't bring myself to talk about it. I don't normally cry, and I had no plans to do so now. I focused on a little frog sitting on the bank of the brook and continued ignoring Charlie.

"You love him, don't you?"

I whipped around and stared at him.

"What?"

"You love him. I can tell, Ginny. Or at least," he paused, looking thoughtful; "I think I'm right."

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I've never been in love, so I can't tell. I really care about him though. I would do anything for him."

Charlie sighed, regarding me seriously.

"Love can't be defined. It's different for everyone. I can't sit here and tell you- 'Oh, if you feel like this when you look at him, you love him.' It's not set in stone like that."

I nodded, looking at my hands. Did I love Harry?

"Let me ask you this," my brother said suddenly. "When we all thought he was dead, what were you thinking?"

I thought for a moment, staring at the frog. It was now concentrating on catching a fly.

"I couldn't think very clearly," I began, trying to remember. "I couldn't breathe. All I thought was that I was going to fight as hard as I could and follow him as soon as I could." It felt weird, telling my brother this. "I couldn't imagine my life without him. I knew I would never feel the same way about anyone else. Whoa," I said, gazing at Charlie in amazement. "I do love him."

Charlie nodded solemnly.

"I don't know what happened between the two of you, Ginny, but if you really love him, you need to tell him that. You can't go down without a fight." He smiled and ruffled my hair again. "I never thought I'd be encouraging my baby sister to fight for the man she loves."

I stuck my tongue out at him before wrapping my arms around his torso in a hug.

"Thanks, Charlie."

"No problem, Firecracker. Someone certainly deserves to be happy, and I can tell that you both make each other extremely happy."

I shook my head.

"That's not what he told me."

"Gin, actions speak louder than words. Anyone with eyes can see how much you care about each other."

"You think so?"

"I know so. It's not often that you find someone who you care so much about, and vice versa."

I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"I guess you're right."

He laughed.

"Of course I am!"

"Hang on," I said, frowning. "How do you know so much about this, about how I felt when he 'died'?"

Charlie looked away.

"From experience," he muttered darkly.

I stared at him in shock. I had no idea that he had had feelings for anyone, let alone someone who died.

"Who?" I whispered, my hand on his arm.

"Tonks. But with her," he took a deep, shuddering breath, "I had already lost her before she died." His voice was thick, and I wrapped my arms around him once more, wondering how awful it would feel to watch Harry fall in love with and get married to someone else, who I cared for and respected.

I sat with Charlie a while longer, contemplating how crushed my brother must be. When we finally made our way back to the Burrow for lunch, laughing lightly as we walked, I prayed that Charlie would find someone else to be happy with in his life (though I sincerely doubted he would, if he felt for her what I felt for Harry). Glancing at my brother's deadened blue eyes, I vowed to myself that I would fight for my relationship with Harry with all I had.

Author's Note: I really like this chapter. Charlie's one of my favorite characters, and I think it's a really cute brother/sister moment. Let me know what you think! Review? Please? :)


	8. What Brothers Are Good For

_**Author's Note:**__ I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating this on a regular basis. I've been so busy with the end of the school year that I didn't have a chance to. It's summer now, though, so you can expect an update about every three days, maybe less. _

_**GINNY'S POV**_

It took me three days after my talk with Charlie to get up the courage to talk to Harry. Lame, I know, but after what Harry had said to me… I just couldn't do it right away.

When I woke up that morning, I took an extra long shower, attempting to cleanse the apprehension from my mind. I spent a while washing my favorite shampoo out of my hair, reveling in the scent of lavender, hydrangeas, and lily of the valley. As I let the water beat down on my scalp, I tried to plan what I would say to Harry. I didn't want to set him off, but I knew he wouldn't listen to me unless I made him. Merlin, this was going to be difficult.

Once I had performed a simple drying charm on my hair and donned my fraying blue robe, I retreated to the safety of my room, ignoring Ron's irritated grumblings about girls taking too long in the loo. I retrieved my makeup bag from my desk and sat down in front of my mirror, my mind occupied with doubts and worries about what I was about to do. I carefully applied foundation and a touch of mascara before digging through my closet. I went through many different potential outfits before finding one I knew Harry liked.

Still lost in thought, I stopped for a final glance in the mirror. Something, which I couldn't quite place, was off. My hair was a little limp for my liking, so I ran my hand through it a couple of times until it had the right amount of volume. My outfit was perfect; I knew Harry's mouth tended to hang open when I wore it. My makeup was fine, just enough to emphasize my features without going overboard, and the mascara emphasized my big, brown eyes.

My eyes. That was the problem. Instead of the lively, mischievous sparkle that had lit them after Harry had told me he still had feelings for me, there was a haunted sadness visible. Pain, loss, grief. It sort of ruined the whole effect. I tried smiling at my reflection for a moment. Sighing, I set off in search of Harry.

There was only so much makeup could fix.

_**HARRY'S POV**_

I felt awful. I hadn't slept in days. Without Ginny's presence in my life, I had sunk back into my routine of shutting everyone out and having nightmares. In short, I was a wreck.

I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

I recalled something Charlie had said to me yesterday when he found me crying in the orchard.

"_Harry, I understand that you're dealing with some difficult things right now, but you can't continue letting my sister think that you don't care about her anymore. Pushing her away isn't going to solve your problems. Look at what my baboon of a brother did with Hermione. It's not going to protect her, either. She's never going to choose anyone else, mate, so you've got to except it and embrace it."_

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair wearily. Charlie was right. I had only hurt myself, not to mention Ginny, when I had pulled that move. I needed to fix it- _now_.

Determined, I rose and put my dishes in the sink. I ticked off my obstacles mentally- Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were visiting Fred's grave; Bill and Fleur had returned to Shell Cottage; Percy was at work; George was still sleeping; Charlie and Ron were upstairs somewhere, so I would need to avoid them. I was deciding on the best way to approach Ginny when I was suddenly seized from behind. I jumped and attempted to struggle.

"Harry Potter, stop fighting and come with me before I _make_ you," Ginny's voice hissed in my ear. Startled, I complied and meekly let her drag me out the back door and into the yard. It was stiflingly hot outside, heat rolling in waves off the ground. A slight breeze made the air slightly more bearable, but there was no escaping the fact that the midsummer's sun beat down on the back of my neck painfully.

She marched me out to the chicken coop before releasing me. I straightened my shirt and swallowed, ready to apologize profusely. The scary look on her face effectively took away the words I had planned.

Despite her obvious anger, she was dressed to perfection. She wore a short jean skirt with a lime green belt and a tight green tank top that revealed just enough to make my imagination run haywire. Merlin, she looked amazing. I needed to get my head back to the task at hand, though.

"Ginny-" I began awkwardly.

"No," she snapped. "It's your turn to listen."

I gulped and nodded. She took a deep breath and her anger melted away, replaced by pain, confusion, and sadness.

"Harry, I love you," she began. My jaw dropped, but she continued before I could say anything. "I know this is a difficult time for you. It's a difficult time for all of us. That's why we can't push each other away- we have to help ourselves through this!

"I may not have been with you during that period of your life, Harry. I may not understand exactly how you feel, or what you're thinking. I maybe can't tell you that I know what it feels like, or that "yes, that was terrifying," or "thank Merlin we did that and it's over." But I _can_ hold your hand, and tell you that I'm here, and everything's going to be okay. And when it comes down to it, isn't that all anyone needs? Just someone to care?"

My heart went out to the girl standing before me. I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her there forever. I knew I couldn't, though- not yet. I had to let her finish.

"I love you so, so much Harry. I didn't even realize how much until you pushed me away again. Yes, I don't what it's like to be you. I don't know what it's like to lose almost every parent figure I've ever had, or to have everyone against me. But I do know how it feels to lose a brother." Her eyes filled with tears. "And I know what it feels like to lose you. I saw you _dead_ that day, Harry. I saw you lying in Hagrid's arms, lifeless. Do you know how that felt?" Her voice rose in volume, and suddenly she was yelling, her eyes blazing fiercely. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE, HARRY! MY HEART WAS RIPPED INTO THOUSANDS OF LITTLE PIECES AND I KNEW I WOULD NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN! HOW _DARE_ YOU SUGGEST THAT I DON'T KNOW YOU? HOW _DARE_ YOU SHOVE ME ASIDE LIKE SOME INSIGNIFICANT GIRL?"

I have to say that Ginny looked absolutely beautiful when she was yelling at me. Her dark brown eyes were flashing angrily, and her whole being radiated power. Her long, fiery red hair blew gently in the breeze behind her, and I longed to run my hands through it.

"Ginny-" I tried again, taking a step closer to her.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME, HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She screamed, jabbing me painfully in the chest. "I AM NOT FIN-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I placed my hands on either side of her head and kissed her passionately. She froze for a moment in which I panicked, and then she was kissing me back. I pulled her body flush against mine, moving one hand dangerously low on her hip and the other entwining itself in the hair at the nape of her neck. Her hands went to my hair, pulling me impossibly closer and closer. The tension that had crackled in the air from our fight was put into that one kiss. She was everywhere- her hands tugging on my hair, her body pressing against mine, her mouth moving against mine in ways it had never moved before, her flowery scent filling my brain-

"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, POTTER?"

I released Ginny quickly, wincing at the sound of Ron's voice. I made to step away from her, put she grabbed my hand and we turned towards the house. Ron and Charlie stood just outside the back door. Ron shot daggers at me with his eyes, and Charlie's face remained expressionless, his arms folded.

"It's none of your business, Ronald," Ginny said loftily.

"Like hell it is!"

Ginny opened her mouth to retort angrily, but I cut her off quickly.

"Sorry, mate," I told him, sending Ginny a warning glance. "We'll be in soon."

Ron stared at us for a moment longer before nodding curtly and following Charlie back into the house. Ginny sighed angrily and kicked at the ground.

"Stupid, good-for-nothing brothers," she muttered, looking put out. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Gin, I am so sorry," I whispered, leaning my forehead against hers. "I was a total git and I made a huge mistake. I never should have pushed you away. I was just trying to protect you, because I thought that you should be with someone who wasn't the cause of so many deaths. But I was wrong, and I can't live my life if you're not in it." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck in a warm embrace. I hugged her back placing my cheek against hers. "And I love you, too."

She beamed at me and kissed me softly.

"OI!" Ron shouted again from the house. I laughed as Ginny pouted and led her back inside the house. She lit into Ron for being nosy and promptly began chasing him around the kitchen, attempting to use her signature Bat Bogey Hex on him. I snuck upstairs and out of the line of fire. I passed Charlie on the way up.

"Thanks," I said quietly to him. His only response was to wink and give me a quick thumbs up before going to intervene in Ron's potential murder. I smiled to myself as I continued up the stairs.

I guess brothers are good for something after all.

_**Author's Note:**__ Yay! Another one done. I'm pretty happy with it, if I do say so myself. I hope you are too! I love reviews (hint hint, hehe). :)_


	9. Full of Surprises

_**Author's Note:**__ Well, this was later than I intended, but I was in Vermont with no internet access. Sorry! I have fourteen days before I leave for my big trip, so I'll try to get in at least 4 chapters. Guess where I'm going? The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, of course! I'm very excited. Are any of you going this summer?_

_Okay, back on track. Here's this chapter._

_HARRY'S POV_

I was just getting dressed when I heard screams from the kitchen. Panicking, I pulled my t-shirt over my head, grabbing my wand off the bedside table as I did so. I raced down the stairs, forcing my feet into my trainers.

Everything seemed normal when I arrived at the foot of the stairs, wand out. George was sitting at the kitchen table, Mrs. Weasley was standing at the counter, and Ginny stood by the door. The only thing out of the ordinary was the brunette standing with Ginny, looking exhausted.

"Hermione!" I hurried to give my friend a hug. She smiled and returned the gesture, holding me tightly.

"Hey, Harry."

She looked immaculate as usual in a simple button down shirt and jeans with her hair pulled up into a bun with her wand, but her eyes betrayed a tired, sad quality that I didn't like to see in my best friend. I pulled back from our embrace as Mrs. Weasley ushered Hermione to a seat and put a plate of pancakes in front of her. I sat down between her and Ginny, looking at her curiously.

"Did you find them? Your parents, I mean."

Hermione nodded, digging into her breakfast. "They had a house and jobs in Sydney, and were getting along well. It was a little difficult to reverse their Memory Charms, but we got there in the end. Mum and Dad weren't exactly happy with the whole using-magic-on-them thing, but they understood. I got them settled in our old house yesterday."

I smiled and squeezed her free hand. "I'm proud of you, 'Mione."

She smiled and squeezed back. "Thanks, Harry."

"So what was with all the screaming?" I asked, turning to my girlfriend. She blushed and ducked her head.

"I, erm, might have freaked out a bit when Hermione showed up."

George snorted as he put his plate in the sink. "That's the understatement of the century."

Ginny glared at him. "Watch it, George." He feigned innocence and retreated upstairs. Mrs. Weasley followed him with a basket of laundry.

Hermione watched him go and sighed. "He still hasn't opened the joke shop?"

Ginny and I shook our heads. "It's too painful for him to open it when it was his and Fred's," Ginny explained sadly.

"Well, I hope he doesn't give up on it completely-" Hermione was cut off by Ron shouting downstairs to see if breakfast was still set up. She stiffened and a look of panic and pain crossed her face. Ginny looked at her with concern.

"Why don't we go to Muggle London today? Walk around, get some ice cream, do some window shopping?"

A relieved smile crossed Hermione's face. "That sounds perfect, Gin." The girls stood up and went to the door.

"You coming, Harry?" Ginny asked, her hand on the knob.

I considered for a moment. "Sure." I followed the girls outside, ignoring the pang of I guilt I felt for leaving Ron behind.

The streets of London were crowded as Hermione, Ginny and I meandered along them, happily munching on our ice cream cones. Thanks to Hermione's quick thinking and a Glamour Charm, my hair was dark blonde, my scar less noticeable, and my glasses slightly more square. I didn't need my day to be ruined by Wizarding reporters, who had already taken to staking out the Burrow. I wrapped my free arm around Ginny's waist, basking in the warm sunlight.

"Aw, look at the cute little puppy!" Ginny cried, tugging me by the hand to the window of a Muggle pet shop. A very small, fluffy grey and white puppy sat in the window, its tongue lolling out the side of its mouth as it watched passersby. When Ginny caught its attention, it stood up on its hind legs and scratched at the window, trying to reach her. Hermione moved closer to the window, waving at it with one finger. Ginny turned to me excitedly. "Can we please go in and play with her? Just for a second?"

I raised my eyebrows as I polished off my cone. "How do you know it's a her?"

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes at each other before dragging me inside. Ginny practically bounced to the counter, where a pleasant-looking woman was filing paperwork.

"Excuse me," Ginny said, "Could we please see the little puppy that's in the window?"

"How much is that puppy in the window?" Hermione sang under her breath. I snorted.

The woman looked surprised. "The Old English Sheepdog? That's a first. No one wants her because, although she's purebred, she's a runt. Going to be a little tiny thing, she is. But whatever suits you." The woman led us over to the window and reached over the partition, lifting out the tiny squirming dog. "Her name is Nymph, but you can always change it if you decide to buy her."

Ginny took Nymph in her arms and cradled her. "Hey there, little buddy," she cooed as Nymph licked Ginny's face with her tiny tongue. My girlfriend laughed joyfully, and Hermione grinned at me.

After nearly an hour of playing with the little dog, during which we learned that Nymph had terrible balance and bundles of energy, all three of us had fallen in love with the little furball. However, I got the most joy out of seeing Ginny's face light up as she made friends with the puppy, who seemed smitten with Ginny as well.

"How much is she?" Ginny asked the saleswoman, letting Nymph chew on her finger.

"1,500 pounds."

Ginny's face fell. "Unfortunately, I don't have that much…"

"Ginny? Harry? Hermione?"

Hermione looked up in surprised. "Luna! What are you doing here?"

Luna smiled serenely. "Rolf and I were wandering around, and I thought that was you." Rolf awkwardly raised his hand in greeting. I waved at him in return. I felt bad for him. He seemed very nice, but was shy and didn't have many friends. He got along well with Luna and Ginny, so I wanted to make him feel welcome. Luna turned to Ginny. "We were just going to stop at the Menagerie in Diagon Alley. Do you want to come?"

"Do you mind, Harry?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Not at all, Gin. Have fun, and I'll see you in a bit, okay?" I kissed her swiftly.

"Thanks, Harry." She beamed, and kissed Nymph on the head. "Goodbye, sweetie!"

Once they left, I turned to Hermione. "Ginny's birthday is coming up."

She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yes, it is… Are you thinking what I think you are?"

I picked the little dog off the ground and turned to the saleswoman. "I need to talk to her parents to make sure it's okay that she has a dog, so can you put her aside so no one else takes her?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry, not with a dog. They're too expensive to put aside, especially with her, because she might never get sold if you decide not to buy her."

I sighed and dug in my pockets for my gold. "This isn't pounds, obviously, but it is solid gold. This should more than cover the cost."

The woman's eyes widened. "Solid-? Sir, I will put little Nymph aside for you. Thank you for your business."

Hermione shook her head as we exited the store, a smile on her face. "You are so far gone on my best friend, you know that, Harry?"

I glared at her good-naturedly, but I couldn't help thinking that she had a point.

_GINNY'S POV_

I stood at the gate to the Burrow, anxiously awaiting Harry and Hermione's arrival. It was nearly dusk, which meant that they should be returning any moment. Behind me, I could hear my mum shouting last minute instructions to my brothers. I fidgeted nervously with my hair, hoping that everything would go smoothly.

_CRACK._

Harry and Hermione materialized in front of me, and I leapt forward and clapped my hand over Harry's eyes.

"AH! What in the name of Merl-" Harry cried, trying to pry my hand away.

"No peaking!" Hermione said sternly as she waved her wand, quickly restoring Harry to his normal appearance. Satisfied with her work, she rushed towards the garden.

"Gin, what's going on?" Harry asked, still struggling against my grip.

"Shhh, just go with it. You'll find out soon enough."

I pulled Harry towards the garden, still keeping my hand firmly over his eyes. I saw Mum shushing everyone, and I counted to three on my free hand.

_3…2…1…_

I yanked my hand away from his face.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry stood stock still, shock to confusion to recognition to disbelief and amazement crossing his face. A slow smile crept over his features as he took in my family (minus Percy), Luna, Rolf, Hagrid, Andromeda, Teddy, Hermione, Neville, Kingsley, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout standing around the enlarged table. His eyes roamed to the birthday decorations that had transformed the yard and the beautiful dinner Mum and Fleur had cooked.

"I- wow," Harry said. "Thank you!"

I grinned up at him, pulling him by the arm to the seat of honor. "You didn't think we'd forgotten your birthday, did you?"

He rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Erm… to be honest, I forgot it myself, so…"

Hermione slapped his arm playfully as she sat down next to me. "Forget your own birthday! Merlin, Harry, what is this world coming to?"

"Seriously, mate." Ron took the unoccupied seat next to Harry, and Hermione flinched before straightening out her features. "You've gotta think of yourself a little more often!"

I glanced at Harry and we exchanged relieved glances.

The night passed by without incident. Hermione and Ron remained civil and pleasant to each other, though I suspected it was only for Harry's sake. Percy and the architect he had a crush on, Audrey, showed up about an hour into the party. I was a little ticked off that Percy would bring someone who was practically a stranger to Harry's 18th birthday party, but Harry welcomed her with good grace. George set off a bunch of spectacular fireworks after dinner, and I sat with Harry on the grass as the little rockets spelled out "Happy Birthday Harry!" Mum had made a huge cake in the shape of a broomstick, and I got to help feed baby Teddy the smallest taste of vanilla frosting.

"Presents!" Charlie called, clapping Harry on the back as Bill levitated a huge stack of presents onto the now cleared table. Harry turned a Weasley shade of red as everyone crowded around him.

He received a brilliant Auror training kit from McGonagall, Flitwick, Kingsley, and Sprout- it contained everything he would need for Auror training in a year's time, as well as extra books to do research; George gave him more Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products, some of them the newest from after the twins had closed the shop; Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy had gotten him two tickets to a Quidditch match- Puddlemere United versus the Holyhead Harpies, and thanks to Harry's camaraderie with Oliver Wood, he would get to meet the teams.

"Here, Harry," Hermione said, handing him a large package. He took it with a smile and pulled the paper off to reveal a small model of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, complete with fourteen moving players and the Quaffle, Bludgers, and Snitch.

"Wow, Hermione!" He gasped in amazement. "This is fantastic."

She blushed and pointed to the little red robed players. "Those are Gryffindors, obviously, and the other ones-" she poked a yellow player, and the robes changed to blue, "- are your opponents. You can change them to be from any House. I thought it would be useful as Captain."

Harry nodded, eyes wide. Ron gave him a book entitled "Offensive and Defensive Plays for the Competitive Quidditch Captain" and a handful of Chocolate frogs; Hagrid gave him a large, rather furry school bag- "Mokeskin. Like yer last birthday present, but a wee bit bigger. Figured it'd be useful when you've got a followin' of people who might want ter do a bit o' diggin' on the Boy Who Saved Us"; Luna and Rolf gave him a guide to "Rare Magical Creatures of Europe" and a large slab of Honeydukes Chocolate; Neville gave him a framed picture of Harry and I cuddling by the lake in his sixth year- "C- Colin Creevey took this, but he, erm, never got to give it to you, obviously…".

I caught Andromeda's eye, nervous. Where was our present? I was worried, to say the least. What if it didn't come?

A flash of white caught my eye, and a snowy owl landed in front of Harry, a letter in its beak. Harry gaped at it before slowly removing the parchment from its grasp. I read my words over his shoulder, trying to gauge his reaction.

_Dear Harry,_

_We know Hedwig died last year, so Andromeda and I wanted to get you a new owl. This one reminded me so much of Hedwig (in looks and personality) that I just had to get her for you. I know it will probably make you miss Hedwig a little, but this owl's really sweet, I promise._

_Happy birthday._

_Love,  
Ginny and Andromeda (and Teddy, but he's not old enough to know yet)_

Harry looked up at Andromeda and me, a little glassy eyed. "She's perfect. Thank you, Andromeda, Ginny."

I smiled and rubbed his arm.

Harry and I spent the rest of his party sprawled out on the grass, getting acquainted with his new pet. He decided to name her Guinevere- "Old fashioned, like Hedwig, and after a certain beautiful girl who was thoughtful enough to choose her for me." We shortened it to Guin, because (like Pigwidgeon) Guinevere was a mouthful.

"Have a good birthday, Harry?" I whispered, my head on his chest.

He stroked my hair gently. "The best. Thank you, Gin. It was wonderful." I smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss, his lips warm and soft on mine. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around me again. "Is this why you took me into Muggle London with Hermione?"

I laughed and nodded. "We were told to get you away from the house for a few hours so the preparations could be taken care of. The whole thing with Luna and Rolf was staged, too. I needed an excuse to get away to buy Guin."

Harry shook his head exasperatedly at me and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "I am so lucky to have you. And let me just say, you look beautiful tonight, as always."

I blushed and ducked my head. "I'm just wearing a t-shirt and jeans," I informed him.

"I think you look amazing," the tousle-haired boy informed me seriously. I kissed him again and sighed happily.

"- Well, you know what I think-?"

"I don't _care_ what you think, Ronald, you are a complete _arse_ and you know absolutely _nothing_ about _anything_!"

I winced and turned to stare at Ron and Hermione, who were a foot away from each other and screaming. Hermione's hair was coming loose from her bun and Ron's face was a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh yeah? If that's really what you think, why don't you just stay away from me?"

"Fine! MAYBE I WILL!" Hermione turned angrily away from him.

"GOOD!" Ron shouted at her back. She turned back and slapped him hard across the face, leaving an angry red handprint as she ran for the gate, sobs wracking her body. Ron touched his face in shock and rounded on the rest of us. "What are you all looking at?" He stormed off into the house, slamming the door behind him.

I buried my face in Harry's chest, not wanting to see the pained, upset look on my boyfriend's face.

_What a wonderful birthday_, I thought miserably to myself.

_**Author's Note:**__ Well, this was rather long! Over 3,000 words. A lot happened in this chapter, yeah? I'm rather happy with it. It's just so like Harry to remember Ginny's birthday and forget his own! Did you like the birthday presents I picked for him? Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Please, please, please review! I need all the help I can get _:)


	10. Tirades

_**Author's Note:**__ Hey everyone! Many thank you's, cookies, and hugs to those who reviewed. I had a rough week what with a funeral and things and you all really made me smile! I just got back from the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, which was amazing! If you get a chance to go, definitely do. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :)_

_HARRY'S POV_

The first day, I endured Ron's sulky silence and angry outbursts with patience. Rather than get angry, I tried to distract him with Quidditch, Wizard's Chess, and a trip to the Three Broomsticks to visit with Neville.

The second day Ron spent holed up in his room, so I turned instead to consoling Hermione. Ginny and I tried to no avail to get her to smile or laugh, but anything remotely related to Ron (and as we were living with the Weasleys, there tended to be something) prompted her to burst into tears.

The third day Hermione spent with her parents, so I was back to Ron again. He was surly and snappy, never letting me get in a word unless it was on the safe subject of the current Puddlemere United versus the Wimbourne Wasps game. It was beginning to wear on my nerves.

By the fifth day, we were back to hours of Hermione and Ron trying to avoid each other. When they did come in contact, Ron would start yelling for a stupid reason, and Hermione would tear up and flee the area. Although I said nothing, my temper was getting the best of me.

On the seventh day, I had had enough. I was degnoming the garden with Ron, who had taken to muttering under his breath about Hermione.

"Stupid… show her insensitive…." Ron swung a gnome around in circles. "...we'll see who's selfish….." He sent the gnome flying out of the garden. "Doesn't give a sh-"

"RON!" I snapped, unable to take it anymore. "Will you SHUT UP?"

He stared at me, surprised. "What?"

I glared at him, taking a deep breath to calm myself. "Just shut up, okay? I am _sick_ of you acting like this is all Hermione's fault. You sulk and grumble and treat everyone like unicorn turds because of something that really was _your_ fault! Hermione, meanwhile, is completely crushed and broken-hearted and can't stop crying because of _you_. You may be my best mate, but if you insult her or blame her one more time I'm not sure I'll be able to keep my temper. She's like my sister, and she deserves a hell of a lot better than that. If you keep treating her like this, you're going to have to answer to me."

He glared back at me, fury and disbelief mingling with a wounded expression on his face. Feeling slightly guilty, I gave him a warning look and turned towards the house.

Ron didn't speak to me all day. I was worried that my outburst had made him, well, hate me. However, I was willing to take the chance that it would make him see what a git he was being and he would fix things with Hermione. If not… well, I'll deal with that later.

I sat on the front steps of the Burrow, staring up at the rapidly darkening sky, a Butterbeer bottle dangling loosely in my hand. I tried not to dwell on Ron's expression as I walked away from him, but I was not having much luck. Ginny was out with Hermione, Luna, and Mrs. Weasley for "Witches Night" in an attempt to cheer Hermione up, so I had no distractions.

I sighed miserably and took another swig of Butterbeer. I tended to say rash things without really thinking…

"Hey, Harry."

I didn't turn round as Ron took a seat next to me on the step. He handed me one of his mum's homemade mince pies silently.

"Thanks."

A tense silence followed, pressing against my ears almost painfully as I prayed that Ron would say something.

"I'm sorry," we said in unison. We stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Look, mate," Ron began, his expression growing solemn again. "I know I've been a total arse."

"Too right you have," I said, half joking and half serious.

He grimaced and looked away. "I guess… I guess I couldn't handle the funeral and everything. I've never been good at the emotional stuff, you know? And then 'Mione tried to comfort me and I didn't want to seem weak so I pushed her away and when she came back… I couldn't apologize. I couldn't bring myself to do it." He looked back at me, his blue eyes widening with recognition. "I've really screwed up, haven't I?"

I clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean you can't fix it, Ron."

He shook his head. "She hates me."

"No she doesn't, mate."

"How can she not?"

I sighed. "Because she loves you, Ron."

"What?" He searched my face for any trace of insincerity. "No, she doesn't. You're completely bonkers."

"Ron, I may not know much about love or anything of the sort, but I can tell you without a doubt that Hermione looks at you the way your mum looks at your dad, the way Fleur looks at Bill, the way Tonks used to look at Remus. If that's not love, I don't know what is."

"I dunno, Harry…"

"Ron, you've gotten in fights before, and she's always forgiven you. She'll forgive you this time too." I grinned teasingly. "She's put up with way too much of your temper over the years to stop now."

Ron ran a hand over his face, a flicker of hope in his eyes. "Do you really think she will?"

"I do."

"How do you know?"

"She's like my sister. I know."

_GINNY'S POV_

"Shhh," I said soothingly, rubbing Hermione's back. "It'll be okay."

She sobbed into her pillow in my room, her wild hair fanning out over her back. "N-n-no i-it won't!" She cried, her shaking voice muffled. "I am s-such an idiot for believing he finally liked me!" I looked at Luna helplessly. She shrugged back at me, her big blue eyes sad.

"I'm going to make her some tea," Luna said quietly, rising from her perch on my bed and opening the door. "_Ron?_"

I whipped my head around, my eyes narrowing at the sign of my brother. His hand was raised as if he had been about to knock, his eyes comically widened like a unicorn caught in wandlight. Hermione raised her head slowly, pulling the pillow with her so that it covered her face, save for her eyes. She stared at him, her hair clinging to face, damp with tears.

"What do you want?" I asked, my tone icy and dangerous.

"I- I wanted to talk to Hermione…" he trailed off uncertainly, peering around Luna at the girl beside me.

"Oh so _now_ you want to talk to her?" I snapped, striding towards him and jabbing him in the chest with my wand. "Who do you think you are? You're a git, you know that? A foul, inconsiderate arse. Just because you've decided you're ready to talk, doesn't mean you've got the right to come marching in here and-"

"Ginny." Hermione's voice, though quiet and tremulous, quickly silenced my rant. "It's okay."

"No it bloody well isn't-"

"Ginny. I need to talk to him."

"Like hell you-"

"Come on." Luna forcefully grabbed my wrist and towed me out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I continued yelling at Ron all the way.

Luna forced me into a chair in the kitchen, her eyes clear of their usual mistiness and spacey look. "Ginny, you are not going to interrupt their chance to fix this."

"But-"

"No buts! Let them talk. If Ron continues to be an arse, you are more than welcome to curse him into oblivion. I will help with that. But until then, just stay out of it."

I sighed. I knew she was right. Since when did Luna know the exact thing to do in these kinds of situations?

"So, are you excited to go back to school?"

"Oh, yes. Rolf and I plan to do more research on the Blibbering Humdinger. He and his father saw one on holiday last Christmas," Luna said dreamily. "We're going to go on a trip to find their colony after school is over."

"You two have certainly gotten close."

"Yes, I would say so. He's rather shy, but we do have much in common. I rather like him."

"Like him or-"

Luna shrugged, her radish earrings bobbing slightly. "I prefer not to use labels."

"But do you just want to be friends, or…"

"I dunno, Gin. He's sweet and funny and has the same interests as me, but I've never had a boyfriend before. Would he even be interested in me? I think it's better if I just leave it be." I shook my head at her, and she frowned. "Don't do that disapproving nod at me, Ginny."

I stared at her and started laughing hysterically.

"Gin, what…?" Harry's voice came from the doorway.

I clutched my sides as I continued laughing, my breath coming in gasps. "Haha… disapproving… nod! Haha..." Over my head, Harry and Luna exchanged alarmed looks. I tried to control myself and wiped my watering eyes on my sleeve. "I'm okay… I swear."

Luna smiled slightly as Harry gaped at me.

"Anyways, Ginny," Luna continued, "I won't write it off as a possibility. I'm just not going to actively pursue it, 'kay?"

Harry looked utterly lost as I sighed. "Alright, Luna, but I really think-"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Harry, Luna and I jumped as Mum's shriek carried throughout the house. We all stared at each other in shock for a moment before racing up the stairs to my room. We peered around Mum, who was standing red-faced in my doorway, trying to see what was going on. Ron was on the floor, rubbing his head, ears and neck the usual Weasley red. Hermione was still on her bed, her face also pink as she tugged her shirt into place. Her hair was distinctly disheveled and the bedcovers rumpled. I caught Harry's eye and giggled. Mum glared at me.

"We are going to have a talk, young man," Mum snapped, dragging Ron by the ear out of the room and down the stairs.

"All fixed, then?" Harry smirked. Hermione looked imploringly at me as Luna meandered into the room and took in the messy comforter. She turned to us, a resigned and indulgent expression on her face.

"Those Nargles are so pesky! They just love to jump on beds."

_**Author's Note:**__ I like this chapter. I love having some of Luna's quirkiness liven things up. I would really, really appreciate it if you'd take the time to review; I love knowing that people are reading and what they think! Take care, and please review! :)_


	11. Muggle London Again

_**Author's Note: **__I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. This was a difficult chapter to write… I'd open up a document and stare at the blank screen for twenty minutes before giving up. For some reason I just awful writer's block. As usual, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I tapped out this chapter for you guys, because you're so patient with me and you're awesome. This chapter kind of sucks, but at least it's written and I can stop worrying about it. It, unfortunately, couldn't have come out any better…_

_HARRY'S POV_

If someone had told me that, after fighting and defeating the greatest Dark wizard of all time, I'd be nervous to talk to my girlfriend's parents about buying her a dog, I would have laughed in their face. All the same, as I made my way into the kitchen the Thursday night before Ginny's birthday, my heart was racing. I had bought nothing else for her seventeenth birthday, and if they said no, I was bloody screwed.

Mr. and Weasley were having a late night cup of tea, a plate of homemade ginger biscuits sitting on the table between them. As I reached the bottom stair, they both looked round.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said fondly. "What are you still doing up?" Her face was blotchy; she hastily wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Shall I make you a cup of tea?"

"That would be great," I said nervously.

She got up swiftly and began bustling about the room. "Why don't you have a seat, dear."

I took the chair at the end of the table, determinedly avoiding Mr. Weasley's gaze.

"Alright, Harry?" he asked, rubbing his horn-rimmed glasses on his shirt.

I shrugged, accepting my mug from his wife with a word of thanks. She took her seat once more, sipping her own tea as she frowned at me.

"Is everything alright, dear? You look a bit peaky."

I looked up at their concerned expressions and sighed. Here goes nothing. "Er, actually, I was hoping to talk to you both about something."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged surprised glances.

"We're all ears," Mr. Weasley said, sliding his glasses back up his nose.

"Er…" I began awkwardly. "Er, Ginny's birthday is tomorrow."

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Weasley said encouragingly.

"Right. Erm, well, I wanted to get her something special, something meaningful…"

They stared at me with wide eyes.

"Well, when we were in Muggle London that day, Ginny saw something in the window of a Muggle shop that she fell in love with. I knew that I had to get it for her, but I wanted your permission first."

Mr. Weasley frowned. "Harry…"

"I don't know how you feel about a dog," I said hurriedly, pressing on, "but this one is really sweet, and she's an Old English Sheepdog, but she's a runt, so she won't get _too_ big, and Ginny really likes her… I've already checked with McGonagall about bringing her to Hogwarts and obviously it wouldn't be an issue once Ginny moves out on her own, but…" They burst out laughing. "What?" I asked, slightly insulted.

"Oh, dear, we don't mean to laugh," Mrs. Weasley assured me, still chuckling. "It's just that- the way you phrased it- we thought you were planning on _proposing_ tomorrow!"

"_What?_ No! Of course not!" I yelped.

"Do you mean to tell me, Harry, that you have no intention of marrying my daughter?" asked Mr. Weasley in a dangerous voice.

"I- but- I- yes- I mean, no- I mean- it's too early… I-" I spluttered.

"I'm just messing with you," Mr. Weasley said, smiling. "As long as it's alright with Molly, I have no problem with a dog… though they're rather expensive, aren't they, Harry?"

"Well…" I said uncomfortably. "It's not really a hardship for me, sir."

Mrs. Weasley patted my hand. "I think that's a lovely present, dear. Run along up to bed, and you and Ron can go in the morning to pick her up."

"Ron. Ron. Ron, mate, wake up. RON! Merlin's pants," I muttered, and taking out my wand, I blasted him with a jet of cold water.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron sat bolt upright, gasping and spluttering as water dripped down his face. He glared at me. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up," I informed him, retreating to my bed and pulling on my trainers. "Hurry up; you're coming with me to get Ginny's present."

It took nearly half an hour to get Ron out of the house, by which time we were already cutting it close. I wanted to return before Ginny woke up, because as soon as she did, we were giving presents. Hermione, an early riser, had helped me alter my appearance so the reporters wouldn't follow me around all day.

Ron was sulky and irritable as hurried through Muggle London; he didn't take well to being woken early. I ignored his grumbling, glancing at the shop windows as we went.

"Closer… closer… nearly there… right along here… come on… Yes!" I sighed with relief as I reached the right window, where little Nymph gazed dolefully out at us.

"She's cute!" Ron said, peering in through the glass. "What are you getting Ginny, exactly?"

"You'll see," I said impatiently, dashing into the shop and approaching the counter. The same woman as before was behind it, sleepily ringing up a customer's parakeet food.

"Next," the saleswoman called, chugging a mug of black coffee. I stepped up, smiling at her.

"Hello," I said pleasantly. "I don't know if you remember me, but I placed a deposit on Nymph a little over a week ago?"

Her eyes widened slightly behind her thick-rimmed glasses. "Oh, yes, you're the one who paid in gold! Let me get her for you." She rushed over to front of the shop.

"Gold?" Ron frowned at me. "Harry… you didn't pay in Galleons, did you?"

"Don't worry about it," I snapped, waving him off. "I didn't have anything else on me."

"Harry-"

"Here you are," the woman said, handing over the little dog, who attempted to lick my face. I took the leash from the woman and clipped it to the hot pink collar. "Do you need anything else?"

"Erm, yes, actually," I said. "I need… dog food, and a set of bowls, I suppose… and maybe a toy?"

"Right this way, sir." I handed Nymph to Ron and followed her.

Twenty minutes later, Ron and I emerged from the shop, Ron carrying the magically lightened bag while I struggled with Nymph, who was attempting to greet every stranger who passed.

"Hey, mate, I dunno if we can Apparate with a dog," Ron pointed out as we turned a corner onto a secluded alley.

"Fair point," I said, and stuck out my left arm.

BANG.

The Knight Bus trundled around the corner, and Ron and I quickly paid our fair and boarded. Nymph proved to be even more excitable on the bus; she yipped happily at every BANG.

"The Burrow," Stan Shunpike told us. We thanked him and began to get off. "Wait…" he said, his eyes flying to my partially concealed scar. "Blimey… IT'S HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER!"

"RUN!" I yelled to Ron, and we leapt off the bus and sprinted up the path to the Burrow, dodging the reporters halfway up the drive, who immediately began flashing their cameras and running after us. Once through the wards, we slowed to a walk, panting slightly as we made our way to the back door.

Hermione met us there, holding out a basket for me. "Put Nymph in this," she instructed, beaming at the puppy and patting the top of her head. Hermione led us into the kitchen, Ron and I holding the bag and basket behind our backs. Ginny was already awake, it seemed, and had opened all the other presents. She smiled when she caught sight of us.

"Hey, you two. Forgot something, did you?"

"Happy birthday," Ron said, placing the bag out of sight and snatching the plate of bacon off the counter.

"Happy birthday, Gin," I said, kissing her on the cheek. "Here's your present."

She took the basket, looking surprised. "Er, thanks," she said, looking as though she didn't know what to do with it.

"Open it," I told her.

She obliged and was immediately attacked by an enthusiastic ball of fluff. "NYMPH!" Ginny shrieked happily, allowing the dog to lick her face as she cradled her to her chest. "Oh, Harry, you didn't!"

"I did," I said sheepishly.

She smacked me playfully before leaning in for a kiss. "Thank you so much, Harry."

"You're welcome." I kissed her again.

Someone coughed, and we broke apart quickly, blushing. Ginny winked at me and hugged Nymph again.

"Well, now that Harry's outdone us all, can we eat?" George asked his mother.

We laughed and helped clear the table of presents, settling in for one of Mrs. Weasley's delicious meals.

_**Author's Note:**__ As I said, this is not a very well written chapter, but at least it's out of the way and I can move on. Sorry you had to read that. Anyway, this chapter, and the reappearance of Nymph is dedicated to my friend Hannah Abbott, who wanted me to bring Tonks (as well as Sirius, Fred, and Lupin) back to life. If you hadn't figured it out, Nymph is kind of Tonks reincarnated in a dog, which will come up later. Please, please review, although I know you won't have much of anything good to say. P.S. Who got the AVPS reference?_


	12. Badges

_**Author's Note:**__ Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I had driver's ed… and it sucked. I got some writing done during class (bad me!) but not enough to post this chapter. I just wanted to let you all know that updates for this story may be coming slower than usual. I'm having trouble finding inspiration for this, and while I don't want to put it on hiatus, it's going to take me longer to update. I beg you to be patient. A huge thank you to my lovely reviewers- this one goes out to you! :)  
_

_**GINNY**_

"Hermione?" I watched my friend with concern. She was holding the parchment in her hands so tightly her hands were turning white, and she stared, wide-eyed, at the script on the page. I exchanged worried glances with Ron and Harry. What could have possibly come in her Hogwarts letter to make her so upset?

"Mione?" Ron said tentatively. He reached out and touched her hand gently. "What is it?"

She slowly raised her eyes and met our gazes. "I- I can't believe it," she whispered, as though her lips were numb from shock.

"_What?" _I asked, more urgently. She thrust the letter at me and I scanned it. I let out a shriek. "Merlin's pants!" I hurried around the table and threw my arms around her. "Congratulations, Hermione!"

"What is it?" Ron and Harry asked in unison.

"I made Head Girl," Hermione explained, still looking as though she had seen a Crumple-Horned Snorcack.

"Well that's not a surprise," George said from the foot of the stairs.

I winced slightly at his appearance. He had lost too much wait since Fred died. His once lively, full face was now startlingly similar to Sirius' sunken, wasted visage after Azkaban. Granted, it wasn't quite as bad, but I had a feeling George kept forgetting to eat, and the vast amount of alcohol he was consuming couldn't be helping.

"Where're you going?" Ron asked concernedly.

George snorted. "Out, little bro. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"George-"

"Save it, Mum," he cut across Hermione, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. She snapped her mouth shut, offended.

I smiled at him, but he looked away from me and walked out the back door, letting it slam behind him. I sighed, biting my lip. I was worried about him.

"Well?" Hermione said, looking at Harry, Ron and I reproachfully. "Aren't you going to open your letters?"

I laughed and reached for my letter across the table. Ripping the wax seal off the back, I pulled the neatly folded parchment from the envelope and scanned the booklist.

"_Now That Voldemort is Gone, What Am I Supposed to Do in My Defense against the Dark Arts Class? A Guide to the Dangers Still Lurking in Our World." _I glanced up at the others. "What kind of book title is that?"

Hermione frowned, her forehead creasing. "It doesn't sound very serious. I do hope I won't be wasting my time by taking N.E.W.T. level!"

"Oh, come off it, Mione," Ron said, looking up from his own booklist. "D.A.D.A. isn't a waste of time. The class will probably be fun! Who knows," he smirked, "You might actually learn something."

She swatted at him, though a smile tugged at her lips. "Prat. I see you've replaced Colin Creevey as Prefect for the year," she said, peering at his second sheet of parchment. "Does McGonagall know how often you shirk your duties?"

Ron made a face. "You do things fine on your own. You never needed my help."

Hermione rolled her eyes at me, and I grinned at her. I tossed my envelope back on the table, where it bounced off the pitcher with a _clang_. We stared at it. What could _possibly_ make that sound? Minutes ticked by, and still we stared at the offending letter.

"Aren't you going to see what's in there, Gin?" Harry asked quietly.

I stuck my hand into the envelope, my eyes widening in surprise as my hand clenched around a small, pin. I had never been Prefect- why was I getting a badge? As I pulled it out, I gasped in shock.

"Quidditch Captain_? Quidditch Captain?_ They're barmy!" Ron yelled, yanking it out of my hands and examining the small, gold 'C'.

"Shove off, Ron," Hermione snapped, taking the badge from him and handing it to me. "Well done, Ginny!"

I tentatively returned her smile. "Harry…?" I said, alarmed by the stony look on his face.

"Congratulations," he said stiffly, staring at a point just above my shoulder. "You deserve it."

"Harry-" I began, but he stood up abruptly, and, just as George had done, slammed the door on his way out.

I looked at Hermione and Ron helplessly. "What…?"

Hermione shook her head and Ron shrugged.

"Captain meant a lot to Harry," said Ron wisely. "He'll come around. He's just disappointed."

"He didn't get Prefect fifth year, and he was upset about that, too," Hermione said gently. "But he was fine after a while. I think he's just feeling a little left out. Ron's Prefect, I'm Head Girl, you're Quidditch Captain… and he didn't get anything. That's got to sting a little."

I focused my gaze on my hands and didn't reply. I knew Captain had meant a lot to Harry, but it meant a lot to me too! It showed that all those years of stealing my brothers' brooms and practicing in secret had paid off. Couldn't he be happy for me?

Harry finally reappeared in time for dinner, hair windswept and jeans splattered with mud. He greeted me with a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry about earlier," he said in my ear as he sat down beside me. "I'm really glad you got it."

"Thanks, Harry." I flashed a quick smile at him, though I was still a bit hurt. I also wished Mum would take down the large sign congratulating me, Ron, and Hermione- I felt it was just rubbing the wound with salt.

Dinner passed without event. Fleur, who had stopped by with Bill, regaled choices of baby names loudly over all other conversation.

"-we are zinking zat the baby was conceived ze day of ze Battle of 'Ogwarts, so eet is only feeting zat we name 'er somezing to match ze occasion, no? So, I zink I am leaning zowards _Victoire_, which is French for veectory-"

Bleck. As if I needed to know when my first niece was conceived.

It was funny that a little over two years ago, Fleur had sat at this same table, prattling on about her newest phase of her life. At that time, Mum had looked ready to volunteer to bathe Snape if it meant escaping Fleur. Now, Mum was nodding along and exclaiming what a lovely idea it was.

In short, I was ready to volunteer to bathe Snape. (I'd have to resurrect him first… details, details.)

Fleur's monologue was interrupted by a knock on the door. Dad got up to answer it, wand out.

"Who is it?"

"Minerva," a voice on the other side of the door answered. I exchanged a surprised glance with Hermione. What was McGonagall doing here?

"What name did Nathaniel Greene call you in our fifth year, which got him a month's worth of detentions?"

"Minnie-Binnie-Boo," the voice, now irritated, said.

Dad swung open the door, revealing a highly disgruntled McGonagall in a tartan travelling cloak.

'Minerva! Sit down, have some supper!" Mum exclaimed, gesturing to the steak and kidney pie in the center of the table.

"No, no, Molly," the Transfiguration professor said. "I'm only dropping in; I can't stay long. I was just hoping to have a quick chat with Harry here."

Harry's eyes widened behind his glasses as everyone else turned to stare at him with curious eyes.

"Me?" he asked.

"You, Potter. Now come along, I haven't got forever."

Harry followed her into the sitting room, slightly apprehensive.

The room broke into speculation the moment Harry shut the door. The question that was all on our minds:

What on earth could McGonagall possibly want to talk to Harry about that couldn't be said in front of the rest of us?

_**Author's Note: **__Not a really strong ending, I must say. I rewrote it a couple of times, and this was the best I could come up with. Sorry. I still hope you enjoyed it._

_P.S. See the shiny, colorful button right there? Yeah, the one in the center of the page. It's telling you to review. In fact, it's ordering you to review. (Just kidding.) But really, next time I don't have motivation to write a chapter, a review from you would help me bunches. Thanks. :)_


	13. A Change in Plans

_**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Sorry I haven't posted this sooner. School started a couple of weeks ago and I haven't had a free moment in which to even get enough sleep, let alone write or post a chapter. I finally got a chance at rehearsal the other night, and finished it up this morning. Hope you enjoy._

_**HARRY**_

"But I thought I would have to get my NEWTs, Professor."

"Ordinarily, yes, Potter. However, in light of the war and the number of Death Eaters still on the loose, the Minister needs as many Aurors as possible. Considering your defeat of Voldemort and all you did before and during the war, Kingsley feels that you are more than qualified to be an Auror without further training."

I stared into the lined face of McGonagall, attempting to unearth any sign that she was lying. She seemed to understand this, for she said, "Really, Harry. Kingsley wants you to become an Auror immediately, if you are willing to forgo the rest of your education."

I wanted to say yes, of course I'd become an Auror- but suddenly, the image of a beautiful redhead bloomed in my mind's eye.

What would Ginny think? Would she be happy for me, knowing that this was the career I'd wanted since fourth year? I liked to think she would be, but all we'd been talking about recently was getting to go to Hogwarts together and being in the same classes. If I were to go back on that now...

"Harry," McGonagall said, her eyes kind behind her square spectacles. "You don't have to make a decision this very moment, if you are unsure."

"Er, yeah," I said, sighing with relief. "I, er, just need a day to think-"

"Permit me to say it, but I think Miss Weasley would be more than willing to allow you to pursue this opportunity."

I flushed and scratched the back of my neck. "Er..."

The corner of McGonagall's lips twitched as she put her hand on the door handle. "The Ministry needs you, Harry. Auror numbers have reached an all time low, and the Minister is looking for anyone with enough experience. You certainly do."

"Thanks, Professor. I'll let you know."

She smiled at me- or, at least as close as my old teacher could get to a smile- and left the room. After a moment, I followed and made my way into the kitchen, where Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were waiting.

"Well?" Ron asked immediately. Hermione smacked him as Ginny pushed a plate towards me.

"You missed dinner," she informed me, watching me curiously as I sat down.

"Thanks," I murmured, seizing my fork and digging in. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione stared at me while I inhaled my chicken legs and baked potato. I looked up at them as I moved on to the corn on my plate and sighed.

"Kingsley wants me to become an Auror without training."

"That's bloody brilliant, mate!" Ron said, clapping me on the back. Hermione beamed at me, and Ginny squeezed my hand across the table.

"Well, that's not a surprise!" Hermione said. "Now you won't even have to worry about what to do once you've gotten your NEWTs."

"Er..."

Ginny frowned. "Harry?" 

"Well, er," I muttered, fixing my eyes on the clock above the mantle, "I wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts."

Hermione, looking horrified, clapped her hand to her mouth. "But- your education-"

"You know I never liked school, Hermione," I pointed out. "I loved being there, but the whole school part-"

"Yeah, 'Mione, you were always the one who enjoyed doing her homework." Ron grinned.

Hermione sniffed, narrowing her eyes at me. "So you're planning on just throwing everything away?"

I had to stifle the urge to roll my eyes. "The whole point of going to school is to prepare for being an adult, to get a job! All I've ever wanted to be is an Auror. I've got the job now- why would I give it up?"

"Because your education is important!"

"So is this!" I argued, my temper rising. "Are you really trying to tell me you want Death Eaters running around?"

"Of course not!" Hermione said, scandalized.

"Look, mate," Ron said, gripping Hermione's hand and pulling her up from the table. "Hermione just wants what's best for you. 'Mione, he's got to make his own decision, alright?" He squeezed her hand and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go see what Crookshanks is up to, hm?"

Hermione looked as though she would have liked to argue, but she allowed herself to be led up the stairs. Rubbing my face wearily, I shifted my gaze to Ginny, who was staring at the table in front of her.

"You've been awfully quiet." She shrugged. "Ginny?"

"You should take it," she said suddenly. "It's a great opportunity."

"Are you just saying that?"

She glanced up mat me, her mouth pinched in a small scowl. "No, I'm not."

"But we were talking about getting to be in the same year..."

"Sure, we _were... _But that was before Kingsley and McGonagall offered you this. You should take it."

My brow furrowed. "And you're perfectly fine with it if I do?" I asked skeptically.

"Harry, I don't to be _perfectly _fine with it," she said firmly. "But I do think it's a grand opportunity for you, and you'd have to be extremely thick if you let it go."

"Gin..."

"Besides, it's your decision. I'm not going to decide for you, you know. After all, as you said yourself, why would you give it up?"

"I would have given it up if you wanted me to," I told her quietly.

"I know, Harry," she said with a smile. "That means a great deal to me. However, I truly think that after all that's happened you deserve to able to do what you want, not what Hermione or Mum or the Ministry or I want."

I leaned across the table and kissed her mouth, pulling back slightly to tap her lightly on the nose. She wrinkled it up and laughed.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"You're welcome," she said, her brown eyes sparkling. "You'd better come visit me."

"Every weekend," I vowed. "As long as I'm not on a case."

"And you'll come to my games?"

"Front row."

"Good," Ginny said, nodding approvingly.

I chuckled and kissed her again. "I love you, Miss Weasley."

"And I love you, Mr. Potter."

...

After heading up to Ron's room a little while later, I found him sitting on his bed, wide awake.

"So," he said. "My best mate's gonna be an Auror." There was an odd tone to his voice.

"Yeah," I said, pulling my t-shirt over my head. "It's weird, thinking of you guys going back without me."

"I've been thinking, actually," Ron said with a slight hesitancy. "D'you reckon that, er, Kingsley would let me join the Department?"

I turned around to stare at him, surprised. "You want to be an Auror?"

"Er, yeah," he said sheepishly. "I dunno, is that stupid, to think I could do it?"

"What? No! It would be brilliant if you were an Auror too!" I said earnestly.

"Alright," Ron said, looking relieved. "I'll write Kingsley in the morning."

_**Author's Note: **And you all thought Harry and Ron were going back to school. Like they could do that while there are Death Eaters still out there! Reviews are greatly appreciated (hint, hint)._


	14. Update

Hello everyone.

I know it's been ridiculously long since I've updated this. It's been killing me that I haven't able to write almost at all because I've been so busy. It's my junior year, you see, so I've got everything from way too much homework to SATs to driver's ed to extracurricular activities to... well, you get the point.

There's also another reason I haven't updated this story. I started a new story, entitled _If Anyone Asks_, about Remus and Tonks. While writing it, it came to my attention that it is much better quality than this or of _Misguided Ghosts, _and that made me sad.

I want all of my writing to be the best it can possibly be, and while I have so many faithful readers for both this and _Misguided Ghosts,_ I don't think I deserve them.

So, some good news and bad news.

**The bad news: **I am, regrettably, discontinuing both this and _Misguided Ghosts_. I'm truly sorry to anyone this disappoints. As much as I would like to continue them, I am honestly too frustrated with myself and my writing to do so (even with my lack of free time). Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story from the beginning, and to everyone who's started reading along the way.

**The good news:** This will not be the last you hear from either of these stories. Sometime in the (hopefully near) future, I am going to rewrite both of them, and fix my writing as well as the plots, because I have issues with those as well. When I revisit them, I hope to return to you the story you have enjoyed, but even better.

So, if you, when the time comes, would like to read the reworked versions, please put me on your Author Alert if you have not already done so.

Finally, I have a plea for you all. Despite _If Anyone Asks_ being much better (in my opinion) than _Brick by Boring Brick_ or _Misguided Ghosts_, I have very few readers. I'd like to ask you to be so kind as to check that out and drop a review, even if you don't plan on continuing to read it or hate Remus/Tonks.

Many thanks once again to all of you. You're all fantastic and I'm really sorry to have come to this decision, but I think it's for the best.

Lots of Love and Gratitude,

-VoldemortIsGoingDown


End file.
